fsafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rycherr
Welcome! Congratulations on starting FSA Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Question Hello, I want know if I can start creating the Communist Party of Antarctica (Marxist-Leninist), which I plan to do. The Nice Commie (Contact me) 20:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I see no reason why not. Although, I should point out that your proposed party seems nearly identical to the Workers' Party of Antarctica. Rycherr 20:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Not really.... sure it is somewhat liberal but it is Marxist-Leninist. The ideology will be different once I think about differences between the two parties. The Nice Commie (Contact me) 02:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Another question, can I be the provisional governor of Polaria The Nice Commie (Contact me) 05:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I used to appoint governorships to all new citizens. Unfortunately, all but one have ended up losing interest in the project or losing touch. At this time, I would like to appoint you provisional senator of Polaria. If you show some interest in the FSA project and start coming up with ideas and concepts, I will be happy to promote you to governor. Rycherr 09:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, but since the government seems to be taking a break from this Wikia which is my only means of communciation on the project which I can get the government's reponse. 17:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) NuclearVacuum Hello, my name is RWG. You see, the reason I am here in this wiki was to speak to admin NuclearVacuum. Apparently, I was banned at Alternate History Wiki for harassing him, and he recently told his accusations against me. I made a reply on my talk page (the only place I am not banned) to respond to those accusations. Apparently, they were not answered and I want to put it here in his talk page in this wiki. May I do this? RandomWriterGuy 02:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC)